Things That Inevitably Happen When the Straw Hats Hit an Island
by alicat54
Summary: There's a reason they are outlaws. Features so far : Nami, Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Sanji
1. Chapter 1

...

...

Things That Inevitably Happen When the Straw Hats Hit and Island

...

...

One.

Nami goes shopping.

As ship's treasurer as well as navigator, Nami keeps track of the crew's finances. This included dishing out money to the various crew members (Sanji for new knives, Usopp for strange tools) at varying rates in interest.

One might think it strange that a crew that did not actively search out treasure or pillage villages would have enough money to keep their boat afloat.

That was also apart of Nami's job, though more of an understood responsibility than anything else.

Years of thieving under Arlong taught the girl all the best avenues to acquire money, and when no other pirate hip was around to be stolen from, she had other options.

Ace may have his dine and dash, but Nami had long ago perfected the art of leaving the groom at the alter while she sailed away with his fortune. Still, there were some scams that went easier with some help. For a decrease in their debt, her crew members were more than willing.

Usopp was a natural, backing up her story as an innocent bystander, or, on a few memorable occasions, as a marine eager too overlook the target's appeared crime for a substantial bribe.

She didn't include Chopper in her schemes, until the reindeer had shyly asked if he could play dress up too. Nami smiled, and immediately set him to play dead near someone's cart, as she wept about the evil men who murdered her poor rare and expensive pet deer.

Nami once asked Robin if she wanted to help, but the assassin just smiled sweetly and deposited several million beri taken from wallets and pockets into the thief's lap. The navigator blinked, and never asked her again.

The reason Zoro was still so in debt was because the one time Nami had tried the 'Oh dear my purse has been stolen please take pity on me and give me money!' act, the stupid swordsman had run half a length down the ally, before turning around and asking if he could go back to the ship now. She never took him on her fund gathering excursions again.

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

...

Things That Inevitably Happen When the Straw Hats Hit and Island

...

...

...

...

Two.

Zoro becomes lost.

He will wonder the harbors, he will wonder through the shopping district, he will wonder through an entire town repeatedly with no idea where he is going.

When he is challenged, he fights. The attackers, sometimes marines, sometimes bounty hunters, sometime particularly annoying people, are left to bleed out slowly in an alley way.

Investigators can never seem to track down the murderous swordsman.

...

...

...

...


	3. Chapter 3

...

...

Things That Inevitably Happen When the Straw Hats Hit and Island

...

...

...

...

Three.

Franky gets some cola.

Just because he left Water 7 doesn't mean he stopped being the head of its underworld and black market.

The cyborg will stomp to the closest bar, order a drink in a coded way anyone in his business will recognize, and if the island is big enough to have one, will chat amicably with the local chapters of mobsters and mafia.

He didn't like to get his new crew involved, but if Sunny by chance happened to be carrying several mysterious crates that just as mysteriously vanished at the next island- well, old habits die hard.

...

...


	4. Chapter 4

...

...

Things That Inevitably Happen When the Straw Hats Hit and Island

...

...

Four.

Robin reads a book.

She learned long ago to equally split her attention between the eyes focused on the pages in her lap, and the eyes blossoming to look over shoulders and behind locked doors.

It was never a practice she expected to use to help anyone other than herself, but sometimes when the detectives following Mr. Swordsman got to close, or the victims of Miss. Navigator's scams sought revenge, or boat thieves tried to touch Sunny, or a ship of marines got too close...well, she was an assassin by necessity.

Mr. Swordsman appeared to be the only crew member to have caught on to her vigil, but he never mentioned anything, and Robin never called him out on his own body count.

...

...


	5. Chapter 5

...

...

Things That Inevitably Happen When the Straw Hats Hit and Island

...

...

Five.

Sanji cooks.

A certain reputation came with being called a Baratie chief.

Sanji, having grown up on the sea floating restaurant, never thinks it particularly strange to be pulled off the street into the kitchen of the local five star eating establishment.

If he's in a hurry, he might order the head waiter to go shopping for the list of supplies Sanji had meant to pick up.

He will walk casually across the tiled floor, inspecting knives and pots. He might allow the head chief to prepare him a dish or two to sample, free of charge of course.

If the blonde is really impressed, he might critically fault the dish and comment on how it could be improved. If he walks away without saying anything, the chief who cooked it would be put on suicide watch by his fellows for the next three months.

Only once did he find someone worthy. After taking a bite of the simple stew, he turned to the shivering brunette at his side and smile. "It's good," Sanji said. "If you're ever in the East Blue looking for a job, you should go see the Old Geezer."

The chosen chief practically cried with joy, while all his friends cheered for his good fortune to have been invited to apply for a position at the best sea going restaurant in all the Blues.

...

...


End file.
